Sign
Sign es el sexto Opening de Naruto Shippuden interpretado por FLOW y va desde el capítulo 129 hasta el 153, donde es reemplazado por Toumei Datta Sekai. Se transmite desde la segunda parte de la saga de La promesa del maestro y la venganza y tambien de la activación del Seis Colas. Sinopsis El Opening empieza con los recuerdos de Naruto con Jiraiya y de Sasuke con Itachi de pequeños, luego se muestra a Naruto, Jiraiya, Pain, Itachi y Sasuke y después a los demás ninjas de Konoha, los integrantes de Taka y los miembros de Akatsuki. Luego la pelea de Itachi y Sasuke en la guarida Uchiha en la cual van a la par, Sasuke utiliza su Chidori y se produce una explosión la cual es observada de lejos por los demás miembros de Akatsuki (Konan, Tobi, Kisame y Pain), se ve como Sasuke atraviesa a Itachi con su Chokuto mientras Itachi le saca uno de sus Sharingan y recuerda la noche en que Itachi masacró al clan. Sasuke con un ojo menos le lanza una Bola de Fuego justo cuando Itachi sangra su ojo izquierdo, al parecer para usar Amaterasu. Se ve a Tobi justo cuando un trueno le ilumina el rostro y se muestra su Sharingan derecho. Mientras Naruto se encuentra en un desierto siendo poseído por el Zorro y libera el modo cuatro colas. Luego se muestra la pelea de Pain y Jiraiya subido en Gamaken enfrentándose al Cancerbero de Pain camino Animal y se ve a Konan, Yahiko y Nagato de niños cayendo a la vez que Pain se lanza sobre Jiraiya y se muestra como si muriera. Naruto siente algo y le sale una lagrima como premonición de la muerte de Jiraiya. Al final se ve a Naruto y Sasuke viendo hacia el horizonte en la puesta de sol. Letra Romaji= I realize the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead with the scar Can You Hear Me Can You Hear Me Can You Hear Me (So am I) Wasurete shimae baii yo kanji nakunacchaewaii Surimui ta kokoro ni futao shitanda Kizutsui tatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne Sono ashiro hikizuri nagara mou wo Mirushinatta jibun jishin na Oto wo tatete kuzureteitta Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka Tsutae nikitayo kisuato tadokke Sekai ni oshi tsufu sarete shimau mae ni Oboeteru kara namida no sora o Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kereta Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda Can You Hear Me? (So am I) |-| Español= Aquel dolor que sufrí Lo escucho en mi cerebro Sigo avanzando aun con la cicatriz (Oyeme, oyeme, oyeme, aqui estoy) Esta bien olvidar esta bien no sentir nada Cubrieron mi corazon rasgado No te preocupes por lastimarte ya que no hay mas dolor A pesar de que seas arrastrado Me doy cuenta que mi yo perdido se derrumba con un fuerte grito Al darme cuenta solo era el viento La leyenda llego persiguiendo a la cicatriz antes de que el mundo sea destruido Aun recuerdo ese cielo de tristes lagrimas Ese dolor que a ti siempre te ha protegido Ese dolor que a ti siempre te ha protegido (¿quien era?) (era yo) Personajes En orden de aparición: *Jiraiya *Naruto Uzumaki *Itachi Uchiha *Sasuke Uchiha *Pain (Yahiko) *Kakashi Hatake *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Yamato *Jūgo *Karin *Suigetsu Hōzuki *Ibiki Morino *Anko Mitarashi *Iruka Umino *Tsunade *Genma Shiranui *Ebisu *Kisame Hoshigaki *Konan *Tobi *Zetsu *Maito Gai *Rock Lee *Neji Hyūga *Shikamaru Nara *Shino Aburame *Kiba Inuzuka *Chōji Akimichi *Shizune *Tenten *Hinata Hyūga *Ino Yamanaka *Kurenai Yūhi *Fugaku Uchiha *Mikoto Uchiha *Gamaken *Cancerbero *Nagato Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Openings